1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for feeding envelopes, and more particularly, an apparatus for feeding envelopes to a machine for applying sealant material to the flap closure portion and an adjacent body portion of the envelope whereby when the portions are placed in overlapping relationship and pressure is applied, the envelope may be sealed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,851, issued June 29, 1976 to the same assignee of the present invention, discloses an apparatus for applying sealing material to envelopes. The apparatus includes a pair of overlapped conveyor belts between which envelopes are disposed and conveyed to a gum applying station and thence to a drying station to dry the gum applied to the flap closure and an adjacent body portion of the envelope. In order that the envelopes may be removed from the same side of the apparatus as they are fed, thereby increasing the efficiency and speed of operation, the overlapping belts which convey the envelopes through the apparatus are separated so that the envelopes may be fed between the belts and removed from the belts at the completion of the operation. The envelopes are fed between the overlapping belts by a roller conveyor system at the point at which the belts come together adjacent the entrance to the apparatus.
In our copending application being filed concurrently herewith, an apparatus for applying sealing material to the flap closure and an adjacent body portion of the envelope is disclosed which is an improvement over the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,851.
Specifically, a main endless belt cooperates with three overlapping belt systems for conveying the envelopes through the apparatus and past a sealing material applicator station and a pair of drying stations. The conveyor belt system employed in the improved apparatus provides for greater contact area between the overlapping belt conveyor systems for the envelopes, thus permitting the apparatus to be more compact and portable.
The present invention relates to an improved envelope feed apparatus for such sealant applying apparatus, in which the envelopes are fed serially and positively transferred without slipage between the overlapping belt systems at the entance to the apparatus.